


Wicked Games

by Sdktrs12



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, GGKink2020, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12
Summary: Kink Prompt 54.Beth and Rio like to pretend they are strangers before hooking up. eg, two people meeting at a bar, meeting at the gym/tennis club etc. They make up entire characters and backstories with different likes and jobs. Sometimes they play hard to get. Roleplay+ Smut prompts- “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.” , “Touch yourself for me.” , “Are you wearing my shirt?” for @medievalraven+ Author Bingo Board #1- Include a quote from the list, re-use a canon quote in a different context, write a kink you haven’t written before, kink +1 (include a kink not in the original prompt).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 4 chapters, with each chapter exploring the different ways Brio roleplay + smut prompt requests from Tumblr.

Beth stretches up onto her tiptoes, fingers barely grazing the box she needs on the top shelf of the grocery store aisle, and she huffs out a loud frustrated sigh as she sinks back onto her heels. 

She hears a low chuckle behind her and she turns her head sharply, eyes narrowing on a man standing a few feet away from her. He’s typing something out on his phone, doesn’t even seem to be paying her any attention, but she could _swear_ that laugh was aimed at her. 

She watches him for a moment, noting the considerable height difference between them and how she could really use that right now. He just continues to ignore her, however, which just—rude, _honestly._

Beth turns her body slightly, placing her hand on her hip as she clears her throat loudly to get his attention. 

He _finally_ turns his head to look at her then, a smirk tugging at his lips as his eyes lock with hers and she feels a tightening in her stomach at the way his gaze almost immediately drops down to her body. 

“Do you mind?” Beth asks, pointedly ignoring his heavy lidded perusal, and the way it shoots heat low, instead choosing to gesture up at the top shelf she’d been struggling to reach. 

He pockets his phone and saunters over, coming to a stop entirely too close, but Beth holds her ground. 

“Sure, ma. Watchu need?” He asks, and his voice is just—obscene, low and husky and wrapping around her in a way that makes her shift on her feet, grip tightening on the basket handles in her hand. 

And now that he’s this close her eyes drop to his throat and the large bird tattoo there. 

She realizes she’s staring a second too late, when he quirks his eyebrow at her, eyes sparkling with mirth, apparently having found her quite amusing. 

Beth clears her throat as she blinks up at him, willing herself not to flush. “The box...the blue one, at the top there.” 

He nods, turning to grab it for her and Beth can’t help but sneak a peek into _his_ basket, curious to see what’s inside. 

She can’t help but roll her eyes when she sees the overpriced carton of vanilla ice cream and small package of gummy worms. 

He’s turning back then and Beth shifts her focus, hand automatically coming out to take the box he’s giving her, their fingers brushing briefly against each other, and Beth can feel the little jolt of tension right between her legs. 

“Gluten free, huh?” He asks, nodding to the box in her hand and Beth drops it in her basket, eyes narrowing at the mocking tone to his words. 

“There are allergies.” She says defensively, unsure why exactly she feels the need to explain herself to him at all. 

Especially considering what’s in _his_ basket. 

“Right, right...y’know, I know where to find the real good shit in the back.” 

“What? How...do you _work_ here?” 

He scoffs, quirking an eyebrow as he stares down at her in disbelief. “I look like some sorta grocery store manager to you? Nah, I own the place.” 

And it’s her turn to scoff this time, rolling her eyes as she shifts back, away from him. ”And what, you just happen to have some sort of super secret stash in the back?” 

He leans in close, a truly wicked grin slowly spreading across his face. “C’mon, you can trust me.” 

And that’s how Beth finds herself straddling him in the stockroom, exchanging bruising kisses as they tear at each other's clothes, and she grinds down onto him. 

“I don’t normally do this.” She thinks to clarify as she pulls back from him to catch her breath and he chases after her lips. 

He hums, changing course to nuzzle into her neck instead, and Beth’s eyes narrow because it doesn’t sound like he actually believes her. 

“Wait, do you bring a lot of women back here with promises of gluten free products?” She demands, pushing him back, suspicious now at how easy it had been for him to get her back here, how he’d known exactly where to find this dark hidden corner. 

He hums again and she reaches out and smacks his arm and he grabs her hand and brings it up to his mouth, biting at her wrist. 

He lunges for her mouth again, but she dodges him, glaring and he laughs as he settles back again. 

“Nah, mami. You the only one.” 

Beth relaxes a bit, melting back into him, because he at least _sounds_ sincere and also because she’s starting to care a lot less with the way he’s looking at her like he wants to devour her. 

He slides his hand up into her hair, pulling her back in where he wants her, and she moans, louder than she intends to, when he tugs on it, angling her just so, nipping behind her ear. 

He’s the one to pull back this time, grip tightening on her hair and she bites down on her lip, hard. “You’d better be quiet if you don’t wanna get caught, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She snaps, hands finding the hem of his shirt, yanking it up and over his head and he’s doing the same to her, his hands dropping down to her pants next, but she stops him. 

“Touch yourself for me.” She demands, tongue peeking out at the corner of her mouth as she eyes him hungrily and he snorts out a laugh that should be unattractive, but just makes her want to _bite_ him. 

His hands go back to her jeans and she immediately smacks them away, shaking her head and pouting down at him and he rolls his eyes, but his hands finally find the button on his own jeans. 

He undoes them, and she lifts slightly so he can wiggle them down just enough for him to pull himself out. 

He looks up at her, like he’s seeking her approval and she gives it to him with a slight nod of her head, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth as she watches him start to stroke himself. 

She quickly works her own hand down the front of her jeans and into her underwear and he groans as he watches, free hand coming up to caress over the exposed skin along the edges of her bra. 

“Gonna let me fuck you?” He husks, fingers nudging the strap of her bra off her shoulder, pulling the cup down so he can lean forward and suck a nipple into his mouth and she inhales sharply, her free hand coming up to grasp at the back of his head. 

“ _No._ ” She moans, nails digging into his scalp, and he laughs as he bites down gently and she slides her fingers through her wet folds, stroking over her clit as she squirms on his lap. 

“Gonna let me taste you?” He tries again and she looks down at him through heavy eyes, watches him expertly palm at his cock, mesmerized by his movements. 

She sinks two fingers inside her wet warmth, gasping a little as she rides her hand against his leg. 

She reluctantly pulls them out a moment later, lifting them up to his lips and his eyes turn impossibly dark as he takes them into his mouth, sucking greedily. 

“My turn.” She says, sliding off his lap to drop down onto her knees between his legs and he swears as she takes him in hand, her fingers barely able to wrap around him fully. 

She shoves her other hand back down into her underwear at the same time she takes him into her mouth and his head tips back as his hands come up to smooth over her shoulders, up her neck, and into her hair. 

She settles into a rhythm with her mouth and her hand, his hips lifting slightly whenever she pulls up, chasing after her mouth, his breath stuttering out as she picks up her pace. 

“You sure you never done this before?” He breathes out, teasing, and Beth glares up at him, squeezing his cock before her next stroke up and he grunts, fingers flexing into her scalp, tugging on her hair again in that way he’s quickly figured out she likes. 

Her rhythm starts to falter as the pace of her hand inside her underwear, fingers buried deep, starts to pick up as well, pushing her closer to her own orgasm. 

He seems to sense this, tugging at her hair harshly, pulling her mouth up and off of him as he hauls her back up and into his lap, yanking her hand out of her underwear and replacing it with his own, and she throws her head back, keening loudly, his fingers filling her and reaching her _so_ much deeper than hers _ever_ could. 

His head dips down so he can tongue at her nipple and Beth’s fingernails dig into his shoulders as she comes, biting down on her lip so hard she’s pretty sure she draws blood. 

She’s vaguely aware of his hand moving rapidly over his cock as she comes down from her high, the way he’s panting against her breast as he bites down on the side of it and she lets out a gasp, jerking against him, and then a strangled groan leaves his lips as his cum spurts out, painting her belly. 

They’ve barely had time to recover when Beth hears the double doors at the front of the stockroom swing open and voices drift back to the far corner they’re tucked into and she panics, scrambling off his lap, wincing when his fingers are pulled roughly from her cunt, her knee just _barely_ missing his—well, Beth ignores his hissed protest to look around, squinting in the dark, frantically trying to locate her shirt. 

“Isn’t this usually the part where we cuddle?” He asks and Beth glances back over her shoulder to see him slowly standing up and tucking himself back into his jeans, seemingly unbothered by the impending intruders. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming back here.” She hisses, turning back around and letting out a sigh of relief as she spots a dark scrap of clothing hanging off the end of a pallet and snatches it up, pulling it over her head quickly. 

“Relax, no one’s gonna see us back here. ‘Sides, didn’t really take a lot of convincin’, darlin’.” 

She’s trying to wiggle the shirt down her abdomen a second before she remembers his cum, now drying on her stomach, and not even another second after _that_ realization, there’s laughter in his voice as he asks, “Are you wearing my shirt?” 

She groans silently, mouth twisting up in a grimace when she realizes _why_ it had been such a struggle to get this damn shirt on. 

She looks down and sure enough, it’s his shirt stretching out tightly across her chest, freshly smeared with his cum underneath. 

Great. 

She whips around, hands on hips. “This is all your fault.” 

“Sure.” He says easily, with a shrug of his shoulder and she resists the urge to reach out and smack him, her ears pricking as the sound of the _other_ people toward the front drift closer to them. 

She gives up on her shirt as he reaches down and grabs his hoodie, shrugging it back on and there’s just... _something_ about him standing there, bare chested and still looking thoroughly satisfied that has her launching herself at him. He stumbles back with a grunt before righting himself, their lips meeting in a harsh messy kiss. 

The voices drift ever closer and she pulls back, zipping up his hoodie with a grin and then he’s grabbing her hand and leading her through the dark aisles, away from the others and out back into the store. 

Their baskets are exactly where they left them and Beth watches as he picks his up, the overpriced ice cream probably melted by now, and she can’t hold back any longer, finally breaks character to scold him. “I sent you out for ice cream and that’s the one you chose?” 

“This is the good shit, ma.” He defends, pulling his basket closer to his body and she rolls her eyes. 

“The kids are not going to be able to tell the difference and you could get something three times bigger from another brand for much cheaper.” 

“Do we need somethin’ three times bigger?” 

“Well... _no_ —” 

“Aight then.” He gives her a smug little smile and she scowls. 

“And the gummies?” She shoots back, folding her arms across her chest, the movement reminding her of the fact that she’s arguing with him in his cum stained t-shirt in the middle of a grocery store. 

“They’re for Marcus.” He replies, all innocence and Beth shakes her head in disbelief as she bends down to pick up her own basket. 

“See you back at the house, yeah?” He says, leaning in to give her a quick kiss along her temple and Beth leans into him for a brief moment as she nods quietly. 

She turns, but before she can even walk away, he’s reaching out and swatting her ass, causing a small yelp to escape as she turns to glare at him over her shoulder. 

He gives a little shrug before turning and walking away first and Beth makes a mental note to go back down the frozen food aisle to grab another carton of ice cream before heading out. 


End file.
